<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stock Examination by InkgooSupernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642341">Stock Examination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova'>InkgooSupernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prostate Examinations, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Very good, Soldier. Let hope you stay this cooperative for the rest of the exam.” The first man hummed, setting a tray down. The Soldier could hear small items clink together in the tray as they were jostled.</p><p>An exam.</p><p>With a shaky sigh, the Soldier let his flesh limbs relax into their stock position, his spine gently bowing into a near perfect presenting pose.</p><p>“There you go, just relax.” The man cooed,  a latex wrapped hand ghosting his flank. “Take a deep breath for me, Soldier.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stock Examination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by our amazing friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea">The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</a>!</p><p>This story features medical torture and references to torture. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Soldier didn’t like the looks of this hallway.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long it had been. All he could remember was the cold of the outside world and the dark, damp walls that surrounded him. He couldn’t remember if he had a life before this. The flashes of familiar-unfamiliar places and people disappeared from his grasp as quickly as they appeared.</p><p>All he knew was, at that moment, he was being led down a dark hall, dimly lit by overhead lights. He had two men at his flanks, though they didn’t seem to be there for his protection.</p><p>He felt a cold ball of dread settle in his guts as the men stopped in front of a steel door. With a few punches to a keypad, the door hissed open, and the Soldier was lead inside with a not-so-gentle nudge to the ribs.</p><p>“Good morning, Soldier.” A man in a white coat began. The Soldier couldn’t tell what language this man was speaking in, all he knew was he understood. “Please remove your clothes and stand on this table. Hands and knees.”</p><p>The Soldier did not like the looks of this.</p><p>However, he had no choice. He carefully shucked the thin, damp clothing clinging to his skin off his body and onto the floor. He vaguely feared reprimand for leaving the articles in a pile, though he wasn’t sure why. Once his body was bare, he climbed onto the cold table as directed, suppressing a hiss in his throat as the chilled metal nipped at his flesh hand and his hard knees.</p><p>The Soldier watched through his peripheral as men in coats rushed around him, picking up items and setting them down. One coat walked up to his left side and peeled open a panel on his arm. With a grinding sound and a flick of a switch, the limb fell slack. The Soldier nearly flinched as the metal palm clanked against the table.</p><p>“Very good, Soldier. Let hope you stay this cooperative for the rest of the exam.” The first man hummed, setting a tray down. The Soldier could hear small items clink together in the tray as they were jostled.</p><p>An exam.</p><p>With a shaky sigh, the Soldier let his flesh limbs relax into their stock position, his spine gently bowing into a near perfect presenting pose.</p><p>“There you go, just relax.” The man cooed,  a latex wrapped hand ghosting his flank. “Take a deep breath for me, Soldier.”</p><p>The Soldier gulped down a steady breath as the man’s hand slithered beneath him and a flat, frigid piece of metal pressed against his chest. He evenly exhaled at the man’s command, and inhaled once again as the metal was moved from his chest to his back, just beneath his right shoulder blade.</p><p>“Very good, the cold isn’t getting to your lungs,” The man hummed as sweet as ever. “And your heart sounds just as powerful as your body. A very good sign.”</p><p>The Soldier wasn’t sure what ‘a good sign’ entailed. What were these men looking for?</p><p>The Soldier stood still as the man in the coat picked up another item from the metal tray, a small, familiar tool with a cone-shaped apparatus and a light on the end. He stared at the nearby wall of medical tools and equipment as the cone-end of the tool was pressed into his ear canal, latex gloved fingers pulling his earlobe down to allow the tool better access. He didn’t even twitch as the doctor extracted the tool and walked to the other side of the table, repeating the process with his other ear.</p><p>“Seems good, prepare the-“ The Soldier zoned out as the man in the coat spoke to his assistants, removing the covering of the tool and replacing it with another protective cover before using his gloved hands to lift the Soldier’s chin up, tilting his head back. “I just need to check here...”</p><p>The Soldier held his breath as the cone end of the tool pressed into his right nostril, the man’s face uncomfortably close to his own as he peered into the square end of the tool. After a beat, the tool was removed and pressed into his left nostril with similar results.</p><p>“Slight scar tissue in its upper nasal cavity. I would’ve expected the serum to have taken care of that...” The man in the coat mumbled, an assistant jotting down notes on a pad of paper.</p><p>The Soldier watched with apathetic interest as the man in the coat removed the protective cone of the tool and placed it back in the tray, replacing the item with a small flashlight and a depressor stick.</p><p>“Open your mouth, stick out your tongue, and relax your throat.” The man in the coat commanded. The Soldier obeyed, letting his jaw fall slack and his tongue roll out. Latex gloved fingers pulled his jaw open a little further before the wooden stick pressed into the middle of his tongue. The brief image of summer days and cold, sweet liquid running down his throat flashed through his brain before he could fully grasp it.</p><p>“Throat has slight scar tissue. Teeth appear fine. Let Dr. Zola know it’ll be ready for extraction and replacement.” The man in the coat explained to an assistant.</p><p>Extraction of what?</p><p>The Soldier didn’t have time to dwell on that as the gloved hands manually closed his jaw, the man in the coat disposing of the stick before picking up a thin rod of glass and a jar.</p><p>“Alright. Temperature is next. Try to relax for me, Soldier.” The man in the coat explained as he unscrewed the jar. The Soldier huffed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in an attempt to relax his muscles, though he wasn’t sure what he was relaxing for. He watched as two gloved fingers dipped into the jar, returning to the glass rod with a glob of semi-translucent fluid.</p><p>The Soldier was confused as the man walked out of his view. He had a vague memory of a glass rod resting heavy beneath his tongue, a woman clucking her tongue as a cold cloth was pressed to his forehead. There was a fuzzy image of a little blond boy at his side.</p><p>He wasn’t sure who that woman was.</p><p>The Soldier, as distracted as he was, bit out a yelp as something cold and hard pressed against the tight opening of his anus.</p><p>“I thought I told you to relax. This is going to be a lot harder for everyone if you don’t relax.” The man in the coat huffed, though the Soldier couldn’t see him. He felt a cold, latex gloved hand cup the right globe of his rump, pulling the flesh apart for better access to his sphincter.</p><p>The Soldier couldn’t understand the purpose of this portion of the exam, though he did his best to bear down on the rod and relax his lower muscles. He hissed as he felt the cold glass invade his channel, using every last ounce of focus to keep his body relaxed in fear of breaking the glass inside of him.</p><p>“Alright, one of you make sure that doesn’t fall out.” The man in the coat instructed, one of his assistants walking out of the Soldier’s view as the man in the coat returned. “I am going to run an exam of its bones and check for any hernias. Let me know when that’s finished reading.”</p><p>The Soldier tried his best to avoid tensing up as cold, latex gloves pressed over his skin, digging into the meat of his flesh arm, up over his shoulder and pressing into his ribs. He bit back a hiss as hands slithered down over his belly, pressing into the semi-relaxed flesh. Those same hands stroked back up over his hips and down each of his thighs, fingertips digging into the front and back of his legs.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll check its genitals before the second portion of the exam.” The man explained to the assistants. “Doctor Byrnn, is the thermometer finished?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The man out of the Soldier’s view replied. He clenched his teeth as the now warm glass was pulled from his body. “Ninety-seven point three degrees, sir. Average to its files.”</p><p>“You run cold, don’t you boy?” The man in the coat cooed, a latex gloved hand stroking over his hair. “Get the speculum ready while I check the rest of its muscles.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The Soldier could hear footsteps leading away from behind him as the man in the coat returned to the spot out of his view.</p><p>He whimpered silently as gloved hands cupped over his testicles, fingers pressing into his perineum. He could feel fingertips digging into his sensitive flesh as the man’s hand moved to encase his penis. He felt deft fingers pull against the sensitive skin of his vascular hood before fingers ghosted around his shaft, pulling down in a gentle tug that left him feeling flushed.</p><p>“Alright, I need you to cough for me, understood?” The man in the coat ordered.</p><p>After a deep breath, the Soldier forced the air from his lungs, his rusty voice rattling with his fake cough.</p><p>“Alright, it seems to be in working order, I don’t see any signs that it would be unable to breed. Let the others know they can continue their preparations for the program.” The man explained to his assistants. “I should still do an internal exam just to be safe. Dr. Byrnn, is the speculum ready?”</p><p>What program?</p><p>The Soldier didn’t have time to dwell on that either as he heard metal clank against the table and felt a hand cup the flesh of his ass once again. “Relax and bear down.” The man ordered.</p><p>He did as he was told, feeling two slick, gloved fingers press past the tight ring of muscles. He ground his teeth at the invasion, the hazy flash of a blond man whispering into his ear made his insides feel sticky and warm.</p><p>“Very good. Its files were correct, it <i>is</i> used to this type of treatment.” The man in the coat chuckled, a few other voices laughing nervously in response.</p><p>The Soldier couldn’t help the gasp in his throat as the gloved fingers dug into his insides, pressing against a spot that sent fire pooling in his guts and sparks crackling in his vision.</p><p>“See, gentlemen, it’s perfectly normal to achieve an erection through prostate stimulation, even when enhanced.” The man in the coat explained, his voice seemingly light and teasing.</p><p>“Wonder if it had the same effect on Rogers?” A voice of an assistant replied.</p><p>“Or if Rogers had the same effect on <i>it</i>.” Another voice, seemingly Dr. Byrnn’s, added on with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>Why did that name make his skin feel flushed and his insides overheated?</p><p>“That’s enough, gentlemen.” The man in the coat huffed as the fingers were extracted from his body, the Soldier both relieved and, for some inexplicable reason, craving more. “This machine isn’t designed for such depravities. It will be Hydra’s finest sire.”</p><p>Sire?</p><p>Once again, the Soldier didn’t have time to dwell, as he felt cold, slick metal press into his channel, the stretch a searing burn in his muscles.</p><p>“Just relax, Soldier.” The man in the coat cooed as the metal invaded impossibly deeper into his channel. He bit back a snarl as he felt the metal begin to stretch open, damn near trying to rip him apart.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the metal ceased its attempt to tear him in half, as he felt cold fingers ghost over the painfully stretched rim of muscles and into the red hot flesh of his channel.</p><p>“This all looks in order. Dr. Castle, please prepare the injections while I take its bloodwork.” The man in the coat ordered. He could hear one of the assistants reply as footsteps padded away, his attention eaten up by the painful release of the metal loosening back to its original size before being extracted.</p><p>The Soldier was far too focused on the strange, warm feeling that left his skin buzzing and the burning, stretched open feeling of his insides. Above all, why did that name sound so familiar?</p><p>“Rogers...” The Soldier mumbled, the name rolling heavy on his tongue like a prayer, or a secret he should lock away in a safe place.</p><p>“Never mind them, they are simply filling time with immature jokes of sinful degeneracy. You are designed for better than <i>that</i>.” The man in the coat seemed to sneer as a gloved hand stroked over his jawline. “You are going to produce a fine army of perfect little Soldiers for us, aren’t you?”</p><p>The Soldier only stared in confusion as the man in the coat stepped out of his view once again.</p><p>“The needle, Dr. Byrnn.” The man’s voice ordered. The Soldier didn’t have time to question as he felt a sharp pinch pierce through the thin flesh of his ankle. He bit back a yelp, glazed eyes focused once again on the furthest wall.</p><p>“There we go. Dr. Castle, are the injections ready?” The man in the coat asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The assistant responded, setting a tray of filled syringes on the nearby cart next to the tray of used tools.</p><p>“Good, I’ve just about finished here. Once the injections are complete, it can be escorted back to its cell until Dr. Zola gives the clear for surgery.” The man in the coat explained.</p><p>Surgery?</p><p>The Soldier wasn’t soothed as the needle in his ankle was extracted and a pad and adhesive were pressed against the entry point. He watched in his peripheral as one of the assistants began swabbing his right shoulder with antiseptic chemicals. He was caught by surprise as he felt a needle pierce into the flesh of his rump, moments later another needle piercing into his shoulder.</p><p>The Soldier grew numb to the piercing sting of injections as the process was repeated a number of times. By the time the injections ceased, the man in the coat had reactivated his metal arm, now stock straight and powerful once again.</p><p>“You did very well, Soldier.” The man in the coat hummed. “Please redress yourself and follow these men back to your quarters. You will be extracted when Dr. Zola approves of your exam results.”</p><p>The Soldier didn’t like the sound of that, but he busied himself with slipping the thin, damp clothes back over his body, hissing at the slight burn of fabric rubbing against his stretched open hole. Once he was dressed once again, he followed the two men he had arrived with back out through the steel door, down the dark hall, and to his dark, damp cell.</p><p>At least in the cold privacy of his cell, he could feel that familiar-unfamiliar name slip from his tongue and hear it return to him from the walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the medical jargon, we are not medical professionals and have no medical training what-so-ever.</p><p>Yes, <a href="https://www.phlebotomy.com/pt-stat/stat0607.html#:~:text=Veins%20in%20the%20feet%20and,in%20tissue%20necrosis%20in%20diabetics.">you can draw blood from the veins in your feet and ankles!</a></p><p>If the name Dr. Byrnn sounds familiar, that is the name of the doctor from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388168/chapters/58823950">Teddy Bear Hospital</a>, though the one featured in this story would be her grandfather. How else would she be a doctor in SHIELD?</p><p>The nameless 'man in the coat' is kept nameless to a running joke between us and an old friend when originally coming up with the ideas for this universe. We would always use 'Mr. Science Man' as a stand-in for any horrible acts of medical torture instead of actually naming a specific doctor.</p><p>The procedures and programs referenced are references to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187918/chapters/58259734">Counting Bodies Like Sheep</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862718">Here We Go Again (I Feel The Chemicals Kicking In)</a>.</p><p>This story takes place early into Bucky's captivity but after he was completely brainwashed, likely some time in the late 50s to early 60s.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>